Glorious
by Boidheach Aeghill
Summary: Summary: The sun shown so brightly! There was not a single cloud in the sky! I looked back at the ground. It was bright green! It was such a wondrous color! Specks of pinks, purples, and yellows scattered over the sea of green. Yes today was truly glorious… it made me sick!
1. Chapter 1

Glorious

**Summary:** The sun shown so brightly! There was not a single cloud in the sky! I looked back at the ground. It was bright green! It was such a wondrous color! Specks of pinks, purples, and yellows scattered over the sea of green.

Yes today was truly glorious… it made me sick!

Glorious… that is the word I would use to describe today. Absolutely glorious… I looked over the edge of the roof and gave a small smile at the butterflies that began fluttering in my belly. A small adrenaline rush fell upon me as I imagine jumping from the tower. I imagined how the wind would kiss my face and my hair would become a dancing flame. Still staring at the ground I unconsciously took another step forward; my toes now hanging off the edge.

The sun shown so brightly! I looked up at it and had to cover my eyes as they began to burn. There was not a single cloud in the sky! Seagulls flew by leisurely enjoying their day. I looked back at the ground. It was bright green! It was such a wondrous color! Specks of pinks, purples, and yellows scattered over the sea of green.

Yes today was truly glorious… it made me sick!

I wrapped my arms around myself as I felt my throat close up. My eyes began to burn and I shut them tight to keep the tears in. This place was so full of life and color! I couldn't understand it!

"There's so much blue…" I whispered to myself. I opened my eyes again, ignoring the salty streams that ran down my cheeks. Blue ocean met blue sky. The eerie calmness of the ocean made it so it was impossible to tell where one started and the other began. "Today is glorious… and I hate it!"

"Starfire?" I jumped at the sudden voice that interrupted my thinking. I turned around quickly attempting to rid my eyes of the tears. More focused on hiding my emotions than my position on the roof, I felt my foot slide from its place on the ledge and on to open air. I tried to regain my balance only to have it abandon me as I tumbled from the ledge. I closed my eyes and searched for the joy of flight… and panicked when I couldn't find it. At that moment I found it quite humorous that I was thinking of jumping only seconds ago. Before, I was excited at the idea. Now I was scared.

"Starfire!" I heard him yell and when I opened my eyes again he was flying towards me. He had jumped off the ledge after me. He was suddenly nose to nose with me and I cursed whoever gave him that mask. I stared where his eyes should be and imagined what color they were. His hand slipped around my waist and I had to stifle a gasp at his feather like touch on my bare skin. His other hand leapt to his belt and before I knew it we were safely at the base of the tower.

"Starfire are you ok?" His voice echoed in my head but for some reason I couldn't understand him. My hands were on his chest as I continued to stare at him.

"Why didn't you fly? Oh you're crying! I forgot that Tameranian powers are based off of emotions! What happened?! Did Beastboy do something to you?! If he pulled another prank I swear…" His jabbering continued on and his hands gripped at my waist tighter. I still couldn't hear him! I was fascinated by his mouth for some reason…My heart rate increased and I could feel my brain start to fill with "the foggy." I could see his lips forming words but it came out as a jumbled mess to me. In the back of my mind I faintly remember Cyborg showing me a cartoon called Charlie Brown. Robin sounded like the school teacher! Random incoherent words that should have meaning but for some unknown reason they do not. Suddenly the Charlie Brown noises stopped. Before I realized what was happening, Robin's hand was on my cheek. My eyes darted up to his mask; widening at his movement. His thumb stroked my cheek wiping away my tears.

My heart sped up again as I felt his fingers circle to the back of my neck and tangle into my hair. A small smile found itself to his face and I felt him start to pull me to him. His arm wrapped around my waist, trapping me against him. My skin burned where his fingers touched and I had to force myself not to make a sound. My arms circled around his neck and I let my eyes drift shut simply enjoying the feel of him. I felt his forehead press against mine and I smiled when he had to lean down slightly in order to do so. He was now a couple inches taller than me. A fact that he would not let me forget.

"Star? Are you ok?" His voice was so caring and it brought me out of my day dream state slightly. I felt him tighten his arms around me slightly as I sighed. I had momentarily forgotten why I had been upset in the first place.

"Yes. I am fine. I was merely gazing at the brightness of your world." I felt his forehead crinkle against mine in his confusion.

"This is the most beautiful time of the year Star. You should be enjoying it." I gave another sigh and reluctantly pulled away from him. However, I kept one of our hands interlocked. Since our trip to Tokyo we have become more open about our relationship. Holding hands was one of our favorite things.

"I do like this weather Robin. It's just…well…it's so bright! All of the colors! I'm having a hard time with it all." I looked out at the ocean again. "So much blue! It is such a strange color! And it's everywhere! On my planet, such a color would be rare to find! And the ground! There are little green things growing all over the place! We would consider this an act of war!"

I heard Robin give a small chuckle and I looked back at him raising an eyebrow.

"Star, you've lived here for years. Why all the confusion now?"

I gave a small shrug and looked away. I played with a strand of my hair with the hand that wasn't intertwined with his; a habit we both know to mean that I am embarrassed. "It is not that I am confused just this year. I have felt this way before, but it seems to be stronger this year for some reason." I glanced back at him shyly and he gave a small smile and squeezed my hand giving me the encouragement I needed to continue.

"Well… I think I might know what is wrong with me… I believe I am to be having the "sick home" feeling. I have not had a chance to spend the time on my planet. It has been many years ago since I was supposed to be a prize for the citadel. Also, the last time I was there it was not under nice reasoning. You agree?" I saw Robin flinch slightly at my words. Whether he flinched at me being taken to the citadel or my arranged marriage I couldn't tell. I continued on ignoring that conversation. "Earth is so much different than Tameran. I find it hard to switch terrains sometimes."

I watched as Robin's brow furrowed for a second and just as quickly changed into a smirk. "I have an Idea! Tell me what Tameran is like." He sat down on the ground suddenly and leaned against the tower. Giving a small tug on my hand encouraged me to sit down next to him.

"Ok. Where would you like me to start?" I watched as he laid my hand on my thigh.

"Tell me about the land. The climate, weather, landmarks, anything you can think of." He flipped my hand so the palm was face up.

"Ok. Well the land is really flat and made up mostly of what you call rock. There are occasional mountain ridges but they are widely spread out. Most animals live in the mountains or underground." I had to take a minute to focus my thoughts. Robin was tracing random patterns on my palm with his fingers. My breath kept catching in my throat and my heart continually kept speeding up. I glanced over at Robin. He was looking at the sky. Probably not even aware of what he was doing to me. I cleared my throat and continued on, impressed when my voice came out stronger than I thought it would.

"I believe that the sky is what I miss the most. It is not blue like here. It is red. It is most beautiful as the suns rise and set. As I grew up I would often sneak out of the castle and journey to the mountains at night. The days are hot and the nights are cold. I prefer the cold to travel in. So I would sneak to the top of the mountains and I would watch the suns rise." I laid my head back against the concrete wall and closed my eyes remembering those days.

"What are they cities like?"

I thought about it for a moment. "There really are not many. The largest is where I grew up. I think you call it a capital? Is this correct?" He smiled and nodded so I continued. "There are small cities all over the planet. The smallest has a population of only 20 Tameraneans. We don't need all of the things humans do. Big buildings and cars would be pointless for us. We live off of the land and use animals for things we cannot do." I heaved another sigh. "I do love this planet but sometimes I feel like it is overwhelming for me. It is sometimes too bright and colorful. I find myself missing the colors and landscapes of Tameran."

Robin suddenly shot up with a large smile on his face. When he reached to help me up I gladly took it but was still confused. "Robin?" Before I knew what we were doing we were running into the tower. "Robin what is going on?" But instead of answering me his smile just got bigger and he pulled me harder. He pulled me into the living room and quickly went to the computer. He began typing frantically, the smile never leaving his face. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven were all on the screen looking at Robin like he had grown two heads.

"Dude! What are you doing? This is an emergency line!" Cyborg began scolding Robin. His arms were flailing around while trying to point an accusing finger at Robin.

"Yo Cyborg! Robin is SMILING! It's obviously an emergency!" BB's voice broke in.

Cyborg stopped ranting and zoomed in to the camera. I couldn't help but laugh as all you could see on Cyborg's screen was his nose and eyes, which continued to get wider as he confirmed BB's statement. Finally he backed up from the camera. "Proceed."

"Starefire and I have to go on an emergency mission. You think you can handle it without us for a few days?"

Cyborg and Beastboy's jaw dropped and their eyes bugged out. They began snickering but before any dirty jokes could be brought up a black bubble went around each of their heads, silencing any snide remarks.

"We got it here. You guys go on." Raven calmly replied while she continued to hold the other two captive.

"Thanks Rae! You can call Titans East if you need help." With that the conference ended and Robin turned back towards me. He was still smiling. "Pack your things Star! We're going on a trip for a few days!" He grabbed my hand again and began leading me out into the hallway.

"Wait, Robin! Are you saying that we are going to Tameran?" I asked feeling dread in my gut. Tameran was a long way away and very dangerous for a wanted princess and a human boy.

"No Star I'm afraid we're not." He stopped and turned toward me. He cupped my face in his hands stroking my cheeks with his thumbs for a moment. "I'm going to show you that not all places on Earth are this vibrant. I think you'll feel right at home." He smiled at me again and softly pressed his lips to mine. I quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips moved together and I felt his hands move from my cheeks. They ran down my sides leaving a hot trail behind to wrap around my waist pulling me flush against him making a gasp escape from me. His hands ran up and down my back as my hands tangled in his hair. We kissed for a while longer until we were both gasping for breath. We leaned our foreheads together as we caught our breath. I smiled and gazed up at him. I was not certain because of that mask but he looked dazed.

"I promise I will take you to Tameran soon and we can stay as long as you like. But for now this place is closer and I think it is quite similar. Go get packed. I'll meet you in the garage." He gave me one more kiss automatically making my knees go weak. I wanted to clutch onto him and continue kissing him but I forced myself to let go… for now.I gave him a smile and pushed myself away from him. I began walking to my room. I was actually really curious to find out where we were going. A place similar to Tamaran? Here on Earth? Where in the world could that possibly be?

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Glorious Chapter 2

I stared out the window as we flew over Jump City. People played in the nearby park and walked down the streets enjoying the heat of the day. I pressed my face closer believing I could see our favorite Pizza hangout. We rose higher into the sky until the images became a jumbled mess. I turned back to Robin who was sitting next to me.

"You are sure the Batman will not mind us using his machine?" I asked. I had assumed that we would be taking the T-ship on our mission but Robin had insisted it would look less conspicuous if we took something smaller. We had ended up taking one of the Batman's black flying machines.

"This "hell of the copter" is much smaller than our ship and unable to separate, yes?" He gave me a nod. "Would it not be unreliable in a fight?"

"Batman doesn't have a team like we do, Star. Besides most of Batman's vehicles have secret weapons and other tricks to help in a situation like that." He stated. I saw his brows furrow slightly and I knew he was remembering his time with his old mentor.

"Will you not please tell me where we are going?" I looked back out the window and noticed the city getting smaller. I turned my head trying to keep it in view and began getting frustrated as the head phones began getting in my way. We were required to wear them while in the hell of the copter but I failed to see why. I attempted to adjust them as I continued to crane my neck. They began bothering me again so I turned forward again and crossed my arms with a frustrated sigh. I preferred flying in my own way but since we had luggage and Robin was unable to do the flying with me, this option seemed the better choice.

"Sorry Star. This is a surprise." He gave me a smile and reached for my hand. I eagerly laced my fingers through his and leaned my head back on the cushion behind me. His thumb traced patterns on my skin sending goosebumps down my spine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"Star. Wake up"

I must have fallen asleep.

Robin had his hand on my shoulder shaking me gently awake. I groggily opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yes?" I lazily rubbed my eye and gave a yawn. Through the haze of sleep I saw him smirk.

"Look." He pointed outside. I followed his finger and gasped at what I saw. I instantly plastered my face to the window. My eyes were wide with excitement. It looked just like Tameran! Some colors were different and random little plants scattered the ground but it was so similar! The sky still held its blue color but that was to be expected.

"O Robin! It is so beautiful!" I leapt at him intending to give him a hug but was pulled back at the safety restraint around my waist. A quick wave of annoyance ran through me but I ignored it. I settled for grabbing his hand and turning back to the window.

I couldn't believe the similarities! The land was flat but after a while large peaks showed in the distance. They took my breath away! They were even more beautiful than on Tameran! The mountains there were a blood red that often made her cringe at the thought of going there. Here, however, they were a grey blue. As we got closer they began to define themselves. Cliffs appeared, snow revealed itself on the peaks, and speckles of green slowly expanded through the massive forms. It took my breath away.

Robin slowly lowered the machine and I began squirming in my seat. I wanted out! It seemed like forever before we reached the ground and before the pillars even stopped spinning I was outside. My feet hit the solid ground and I had a momentary shock at how firm it was. There was no soft grass to cushion my feet. I stared down at the ground. Brown. No greens, yellows, or pinks. Just brown earth and bushes covered the land.

I took a deep breath. The air was dry. I could smell the dirt in the air mixed with the few bushes around us. It reminded me of home. The air in Jump City was full of water and smelt of air pollution. I had not realized how much I missed the bone dry air. I heard Robin's door shut and I walked around the flying machine to meet him.

"Thank you Robin! This place is just like home!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him. I felt the bags that were in his hand drop to the ground. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He pulled away from me and laughed at my pout. "I'm glad you like it. Come on let's set up camp."

He picked the bags back up and we walked away from the machine. A little ways away Robin decided it was a good spot. He began setting up something he called a "tent." I wanted to tell him that such things were unnecessary until I remembered that he was merely a human. Before long we had the tent set up and a fire pit made.

We were getting ready to start dinner when it started. The wind picked up and began howling. My red hair flew in my face and I turned slightly to get it to blow behind me. Looking over at the tent I noticed it was struggling to stay bolted to the ground. I looked back at Robin and even he was struggling to stay upright.

"Star! I think we need to get inside!" He shouted over the wind at me. I felt disappointed. Such storms were not uncommon on my planet. The wind blew harder and the tent bent further. At this rate I knew it would collapse.

"Wait here! I will be back!" I shouted back at him. With that I lifted into the air. I was taken off guard however as the wind hurled me away. After a moment I got myself under control and shot off toward the mountains. Just as quickly as I left I returned with a large boulder. I set it down next to the tent effectively blocking the threatening wind. I shot off toward the mountains again and this time I returned with four smaller boulders. I placed them on the edges of the tent anchoring it further to the ground. I looked at my work and noticed that it had stopped bending and seemed stable.

"Ok Robin! I believe it will be safe now!" I shouted at him again. He came over and stood next to me and took my hand.

"Good job Star!" He quickly went inside and began unrolling sleeping bags for us. He looked back at me when I did not follow him.

"Are you coming inside?"

"I shall join you shortly. I wish to dance with the wind!" And with that I took off again. My hair flew around me and I felt instantly at home. I took a deep breath before I let myself drop down to the earth. Before I could hit I shot back up. A laugh bubbled up in my chest and burst from me. I shot back and forth, up and down, sometimes letting the wind carry me along and sometimes fighting against it. I decided it was probably time to get back to Robin but I wanted to do one last thing. I shot straight into the air and continued up until I was high above the mountains. I looked around for a moment at the flat land. Our tent was a blue dot against the ocean of brown and my smile grew. I looked back up at the clouds and leaned back. I stopped flying and let gravity take me. My arms spread wide. My red hair flew above me and mixed with the greyish blue of the sky. On my world my hair would have been the same color and I wouldn't have noticed it. I felt myself fall faster and faster and when I knew I was close enough I did a flip and planted my feet firmly beneath me. I felt the earth tremble and crack under me and I knew I had created a crater. I laughed again and began walking towards our camp.

I noticed Robin standing outside the tent smiling at me and I suddenly felt embarrassed. Did he think me strange?

"You're beautiful Star." My embarrassment grew but a smile found its way to my face anyway. I came inside and was surprised to find sandwiches made and waiting for us. It wasn't until then that I realized how hungry I was. My stomach rumbled loudly and Robin chuckled next to me. "Come on. Let's eat."

After we ate we played various games. The slapping of the Jack quickly became one of the most violent ones. I apologized many times as Robin's hand began turning black and blue but he brushed it off, the smile never leaving his face. The going of the fish was a game that required strategy. Robin had to assure me that there was no physical contact in this game. After learning how to play we began our game. Robin seemed to be getting most of the matches and I was unable to figure out why he was winning.

"Do you have any threes?" I asked.

"Go fish." He replied. I drew a card and was disappointed as I drew an eight.

"Do you have any threes?" He asked.

I handed him my three. His smirk grew.

"Do you have any eights?" I asked.

"Go fish." I drew another card. It was a three. I sighed in annoyance. Of course I would draw a three after he took… wait a second! My eyes shot up at him and by brows furrowed in concentration. He looked at me innocently with a smile on his face. Before he realized it I had him pinned beneath me, my hands on either side of his head and glared at him.

"You're cheating! No wonder I could not get any matches!" He began laughing. A sound that didn't come from him enough and although I was trying to look angry a smile found its way to my face.

"Took you long enough! I was wondering if you'd ever figure it out." He cupped my face in his hands and pressed a kiss to my lips. My heart fluttered and my eyes drifted shut as I kissed him back. He pulled away after a moment and I automatically missed his warmth. He sat up placing me on his lap, my legs on either side of his. His hands moved to my hips and his forehead pressed against mine.

"Robin? Thank you for bringing me here. I am feeling much better already." I ran my fingers through his hair as I pulled his mouth to mine again. I heard him give a moan against my mouth and I couldn't help it when my pride swelled. His arms wrapped around me and began stroking my back. His hands were bare! He had taken his gloves off. The feel of his skin touching mine made me shudder and I clutched at him harder. His hand slowly traced up my back and under my top stopping between my shoulder blades. My breath was gone and I ripped my mouth away from his to reclaim it. He continued kissing my cheek traveling back to my ear.

"Star? Come outside with me for a moment. I need to show you something." His voice was husky and deep and I felt my desire spike again. I pushed it back for now curious as to what would be so interesting to stop our session. He pulled away from me and looked at me.

"Of course…" I said. Suddenly I had the urge to pull his mask away. Since the time that we got together in Tokyo we have had many make out sessions like this. We have never gone further, but I have yet to see his eyes. I slowly removed my fingers from his hair and moved them to his face. My fingers slowly traced up his features to his mask.

"Robin?" I asked begging permission. He was silent for a moment before slowly nodding his head. I probably looked like a fool with the smile that covered my face but I didn't care. He was going to let me see his eyes! Slowly I grabbed onto the edges of it giving him time to change his mind if he wanted. He said nothing so I continued to pull until it was completely pulled away from his skin. I held it in front of his eyes for a moment relishing the moment before slowly lowering it. A gasp tore from my throat.

Blue. Grey. Green. They all seemed to mix together. How could such a color be possible? I felt myself move closer to him for inspection. Around the iris was a thin ring of the most beautiful color of green she had ever seen! Traveling out it faded into a blue grey and around the outside was a deep blue. His eyes were stunning! And staring right back at me. I realized I had been staring far too long and felt myself blush.

"Your eyes are wonderful Robin!" He smiled again and wondered how he was able to make my heart jump so easily. I continued to stare into his eyes and felt myself being pulled forward. Our lips met again but was not as frenzied as before. Robin gently pushed me away.

"We have to go Star or we'll miss it." With that he stood up and headed for the door our hands entwined.

"Miss it? Robin we are in the middle of nowhere! What in the world would we…miss…" My eyes widened and my breathing stopped. The sky… it was red! My hand gripped Robin's so hard I feared it would break but I couldn't bring myself to look away. It was the sunset! The sun was a blazing red inferno and it had changed the sky to red.

"Star?" He asked in an almost worried voice and I whipped my head toward him smiling. I threw my arms around him and kissed him hard. Tears were burning in my eyes but I forced them back. "O Thank you Robin! It is…" I thought about the word I had used to describe Jump City earlier. Glorious. No that is not the right word. Wonderful? Spectacular? No those were not right either. "I cannot think of the word in your language."

"That's ok Star. Here, let's sit down and watch." He reached into the tent and pulled out one of the blankets. He sat down and leaned against the boulder and proceeded to pull me down with him. He pulled me between his legs and I leaned back into him eagerly. He threw the blanket over us and wrapped his arms around my waist. We didn't say anything. We just watched. Soon the red sky faded and was replaced with beautiful purples and blues. Stars began to appear in the sky and I was amazed at how well they could be seen here. You would never be able to see this many in Jump City. It was beautiful.

"Robin?" I felt, more than heard, his confirmation that he heard me. "You never did tell me where we are." His eyes dropped from the sky above and landed on my face. He gave a small chuckle and placed a kiss on my head.

"Welcome to Wyoming."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Glorious Chapter 3

I woke up later than I thought I would. The sun shone brightly through the flimsy material of the tent. I felt Robin's arm over my waist and his chest against my back. He snuggled closer to me and pulled the blankets tighter against us. The nights were very cold here which shocked me considering how hot it was yesterday. The cold didn't bother me since this was how it was on Tameran.

I felt Robin begin to stir and I turned over to face him. His mask was still off. I felt so happy that he was willing to share them with me. His eyes fluttered open and I was shocked again at them.

"Good morning Star." He smiled and leaned forward giving me a quick kiss.

"Greetings. Did you have pleasant schlorvaks?" He nodded at me.

"So what would you like to do today?" He asked. I thought about it for a while. What would I have done if I were back on my own planet?

"Could we go up to the mountain?" He chuckled and nodded at me.

"We should probably get going then." With that he sat up and proceeded to get ready for the day. I followed his example.

After freshening up and preparing for the day we headed in the direction of the mountains. We talked about various things and soon we were at the base of it.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"Oh yes! Let us go!" With that I took off, Robin following close behind me. When he caught up with me we slowed and chatted some more. We got higher and higher until we were suddenly surrounded by giant plants. They were taller than me but did not resemble any form of tree I had encountered before.

"Robin? What are these?" I touched one of the plants. It was brittle and dry. Looking at the ground I noticed a lot of dead branches from these plants scattered across the ground. I looked at robin waiting for his reply.

"Those are sagebrush. Remember those small bushes by the camp? These are the same thing but they grow bigger here." Robin walked over to me and plucked some of the sagebrush away. "Smell." I did and it was a sweet relaxing smell.

"That smells wonderful!" I said excited.

"Some Native American's burn sagebrush to get rid of evil thoughts and spirits." Robin grabbed my hand and we continued walking. I was filled with excitement.

"They sound like my people. We would often burn fursivverrs to get rid of any evil beings. Tell me more about these Native American's!" We continued on our journey while Robin informed me of the traditions and life styles of the native people. My excitement grew as he continued. What amazing people! They lived in this dry rugged land and survived for thousands of years! I felt a connection to these people right away.

"Oh Robin! These people sound just wonderful! Can we not meet them? I would like to see their teepee dwelling, and see how they hunt with bows and arrows! I thought only my people and Speedy did such things!" I continued to ramble.

"Woah Star! They don't do things like that much anymore!" Robin grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to the ground. In my excitement I had floated a few feet in the air. I automatically felt disappointment and let my feet touch back down.

"They do not?" I asked.

"Not really. After white men came, they moved onto reservations. I'm sure some still practice their old traditions, but I don't know if we would ever be able to see any of it."

"Oh. Apologies." I felt disappointed that I would not be able to witness the events that reminded me so much of home. I began walking again my head down. Robin grabbed my hand and pulled me back against him in a hug.

"You know, I think I have an idea. Tomorrow we'll see what we can do to show you what they were like. Ok?" I nodded against his chest and felt him place a kiss on my head.

We continued on our journey, Robin often stopping to answer any questions I had about plants or animals. Eventually the sagebrush turned into massive trees and snow began covering the ground. I looked at the white stuff remembering the storm I had been in with Red Star. I saddened slightly at the thought of our lost friend. I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun would be down soon.

"I believe we should return to the camp." He followed my gaze up into the sky and nodded his head in confirmation.

By the time we reached the camp, the sky was red again. Like the night before, we snuggled together and watched the sun sink below the horizon. We watched the stars fade into the sky and made wishes when one would fall. Sounds would ring out from animals called coyote's. Eventually I could feel Robin start to shake from the quickly lowering temperature.

"Come let us go inside." I stood and reached for his hand. He took it and led me inside. We discarded our shoes and headed for the sleeping bag. Robin and I snuggled close together and I felt him slowly relax as his shivering passed.

"Robin?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I am feeling much better now." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Butterflies were instantly in my stomach.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're happy." He kissed me back.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do tonight?" He inquired.

I thought about it for a moment. I felt a rush of excitement when I came up with an idea.

"Perhaps we can do the telling of scary stories?" Back at the tower we would always watch scary movies where during a camping trip scary stories would be told. "Would you like to start?"

Robin chuckled at me. "I don't know any scary stories Star. Why don't you tell one?"

I thought for a moment. There was a scary story that floated around for a while as a child. Yes, she would tell that one!

"Ok! Once there was a plersgybn. And the plersgyn decided to soidh at the roiswoid. At the roiswoid was a horrifying sovnondk! The sovnondk saw the plersgybn and chose it as the next victim! He lidvnlskn the plersgybn and lzksdfle his goieks! The plersgybn became a huijok and woinl the vonlkop! Today he gives warnings to those that soidh at the roiswoid about the fearsome sovnondk!"

I finished my story, proud of myself for remembering it from so long ago. I looked up at Robin and was shocked to find him laughing!

"Why are you laughing Robin? That was a very scary story!"

"I'm sorry Star! I didn't understand a word of your story!" He continued to laugh; his blue eyes sparkling with humor. As much as I tried to be irritated with him, I just couldn't find the heart to. Instead I found myself laughing along with him. Eventually the laughter died down and we returned to a comfortable silence. I closed my eyes with a content smile on my face.

"Hey Star? What's your real name?" I kept my eyes closed as I answered.

"Koriand'r."

"Koriand'r…That's beautiful. " I felt his hand stroking my hip and I snuggled closer to him. "Richard Grayson." My eyes shot open.

"What?"

"My name. It's Richard Grayson." I looked up at him shocked. He told me his name! I couldn't believe it! I stared at him wondering if I was dreaming or not. He looked nervous. Finally I snapped out of it.

"Richard Grayson… That's a wonderful name!"

"Many people call me Dick. Richard or Dick it doesn't really matter to me."

"Is it ok for me to use your name? Or should I keep calling you Robin?"

"You can use my name. Just not when we're on a mission ok?" I nodded at him in understanding. "Do you have any nicknames?"

"You can call me Kori if you want." I tried not to sound overly excited at this new step but I knew I failed when his smile widened.

"Ok Kori it is." His lips met mine again as his hand stroked my hip. I threw my arms around his neck as he rolled over on top of me. Our kiss grew more heated and I felt his hand snake up my side and into my shirt. I moaned into his mouth when his hand landed on my breast. My hands ran down underneath his shirt and up over his abs. I did this a few times memorizing the feel of his muscular body. His shirt was getting in the way and with a frustrated growl I pushed it up. He chuckled and pulled away from me. He stripped his shirt off and I had to take a moment to admire his perfect form. Not wasting any more time, I pulled him back down to me and attacked his mouth again. Our tongues battled and our hands searched each other. His hand found my breast again and I couldn't stop my body from arching into him. Our kiss got more and more frantic and my nails scraped into his back begging him to get closer. I felt his need for me grow and I unconsciously pushed my hips up meeting his. He tore his lips from mine in a gasp and pulled his body away from mine slightly. We were both breathing hard and staring at each other.

"Kori." His voice was in that deep husky tone again. Curse him. "We need to stop."

As much as I hated it, I knew he was right. I nodded at him and he smiled down at me. He kissed me one final time and the fire returned for a split second. He rolled off of me and laid next to me. He took my hand in his and we stared at each other. We simply talked for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Glorious Chapter 4

"Kori. Kori wake up." I felt Robin shake me gently and I snuggled deeper into the blankets ignoring him. "Kori." He tried shaking me again.

"sodifn…widnsokn….Richard…" I tried telling him that I wanted to sleep. He shook me harder.

"Kori! Get up!" He yelled. I was instantly awake and was prepared for a fight. I took to the air ready to defend myself from whatever the threat was and ended up tangling myself in the blankets. I tumbled back to the earth with a thud and a groan.

"Kori? Are you alright?" He began helping me remove myself from the tangle of blankets.

"Yes. I am fine. Why are you up already?" I asked as I continued to struggle freeing myself.

"We have to go. We have a long day ahead of us." He finally untangled me and offered his hand.

We began cleaning up the camp and packing it back into the hell of a copter.

"Here put these on." He handed me a wad of clothes and I stared at them confused. "So we blend in. I don't know about you but I would like to spend some time as a normal person, instead of a hero."

I thought about it for a moment. As long as I have been here we have presented ourselves as the teen titans and nothing else. It took years for our real names to come out. Dick was right. It would be nice.

I set the clothes he gave me on one of the boulders and began undressing. The boots came off first. Then the skirt and top followed. I heard a gasp behind me and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"What?" I asked. His eyes were wide and staring at me. I looked down at myself. I had underwear and a bra on. Why was he reacting like I had nothing? It was just like an earthen suit of swimming. My underwear set was green.

"I thought they looked rather flattering on me." I faced him and gave him a twirl. "Perhaps I was mistaken?" I looked up at him and saw his blush deepen.

"N-No! I…They…Y-You look great!" He finally stuttered out.

I grabbed my clothes and proceeded to dress; allowing him to watch. By the time I pulled the jeans over my hips and the white sweater over my head he was panting slightly. I bent down to put my shoes on and gave him a good view of my cleavage. I head something that was a mix between a gasp and a groan and I smiled to myself. Point for Starfire.

I stood back up and smiled at him. "I look acceptable?" I gave him another flirty twirl.

"Y-You look wonderful…" I winked at him then picked up my discarded clothes in our bag. Then I sat on a rock and leaned back on my palms, watching him.

"What?" Damn. His voice was suspicious. He knew what I was up to. I forced myself to look innocent.

"Are you not going to change?" I looked over his sculpted body still in uniform. His muscles pushed against the fabric of his shirt and I could see every defined line of his abs. My eyes traveled over his strong thighs and calves then back up to his face.

His dashing smile reached his lips and my eyes widened when his blue eyes sparkled mischievously. He walked over to me. No. Not walked. Stalked. I watched as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it slowly over his head. His toned body slowly revealed itself and I felt my heart speed up and butterflies danced in my stomach. He was right in front of me; my eyes level with his belly button. My hands itched to touch him. I pushed more of my weight on my hands in order to keep them still.

My eyes traveled up his body and memorized every detail I could; all of the scars and bullet wounds that covered his body. I looked up into his eyes and fell. My hands reached his hips as his cupped my face. He bent over and gently brushed his lips against mine. I shuddered, closed my eyes and tightened my grip on his hips. He teased me a few more times with his kisses before he decided he wanted more. His lips crashed to mine and I thanked X'hal that I was not the only one that couldn't hold back a moan. Our tongues danced together and I couldn't stop my hands from running up and down his back, around to his front, up to his shoulders, back down to his thighs… He was intoxicating.

He knelt down in front of me and my neck gave cry of relief. My lips tingled and there was a warmth building deep in my belly. His hands left my face and I instantly missed the contact. A gasp escaped me when his hands found their way under my shirt. They traveled over my stomach, around to my back, then back to the front capturing my breasts. I couldn't hold back a moan as he kneaded them.

His mouth left mine and worked its way down my throat to my collar bone. One hand left my breast around to my back and pulled me to him until we were melded together. My hands wove themselves in his midnight black hair ensuring that he continued with the sweet torture to my neck. His name fell from my lips but came out somewhere between a whimper and a groan. His lips traveled back up to my lips and kissed me softly; changing our heated passion into loving affection.

"Kory…" He leaned his head against my shoulder as we both tried to recapture our breath. I gave a contented sigh and traced patterns against his back. He slowly pulled back from me and stood up pulling me along with his hand.

"We need to go or we'll miss it." He gave me a brilliant smile before he started pulling me toward the helicopter.

"Ummm… Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"You still need to get dressed…"

He looked down at himself then back up at me smiling. "Want to help?"

After we decided we were ready to leave, we jumped into the vehicle and prepared for flight.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as I buckled into my seatbelt. I looked over at him and watched him as he pushed various buttons and switches. How he could fly this contraption was beyond me. He looked over at me for a moment and handed me those infuriating headphones again. My eyes glared at them but I forced myself to take them.

"We are going to a rendezvous." He said as we began ascending into the air.

"Who is ron? And why is he doing the vooing?" I asked curious. Was this a friend of his? He had not told me of him before.

He began laughing and my confusion grew more. "No Kori. A rendezvous is a type of gathering. There are many different cultures that show up. They show what they were like in old times and often trade with each other." He reached over and grasped my hand. "One of the most famous rendezvous is in Wyoming. I think you will really enjoy it. There will be Native Americans there along with mountain men, Scotsmen, and a bunch of other cultures."

"Really?! How wonderful!" I squeezed his hand tighter at my excitement. I had not had much opportunity to learn about the various cultures and traditions on this planet. This was going to be fun!

It wasn't long before we began descending and in the distance I could see many people roaming the small street. We exited and began walking in the direction everyone was headed. This was such a small town! A four way stop was the only intersection and even it lacked the modern technology of a stoplight. We continued walking and noticed cars were parked clear out in the surrounding pastures. Whatever this event was, it must be popular.

As we neared I noticed that the buildings looked incredibly old. I stopped and stared at one of them. It was made entirely out of wood. It had no door, tiny windows, and looked like it would collapse at any moment.

I looked forward again, joining back up with Richard. He took my hand in his and led me while I looked.

"Richard!" I yelled stopping dead in my tracks. Instantly he was in front of me, a habit he had developed throughout all of our dangerous adventures.

"What?! What is it?!" He looked around frantically trying to spot the threat.

"Look!" Before he could stop me I ran around him. I stopped before a man and instantly grabbed a hold on him, turning him various ways so I could look at him.

"What are you? What planet do you come from? What type of armor is this?" I rambled at him, poking him in various places and investigated his strange clothing. They were tan and had strings hanging down the arms and legs. He wore a furry hat on his head and I wondered if it was real or not.

Richard came up to me and gently pried me from the man.

"Sorry. She's never been to a rendezvous."

The man smiled at me. "Well, ma'am," his voice had a drawl in it, "I'm a mountain man. Ya ain't never seen a mountain man?"

"No. Are there many of you?" I inquired.

"You just take yerself over yonder. They'll be fixin for the main events soon. You'll get learned everything you want." He waved and walked off.

I looked back at Richard, his hands placed on my hips so I wouldn't follow. I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand dragging him off to see more.

We passed a statue as we neared the front gate. Fort Bridger. I walked faster and I could feel Dick struggling to keep up.

There was a line of food stands as we entered and more old buildings on the right. I felt my stomach rumble but I ignored it heading instead for the buildings. I headed inside the first one and had to duck to get inside the small door. They placed old furniture on the inside behind a window of glass. No doubt to keep people from touching. I was amazed! This house was half the size of my room back at the tower! And whole families lived here! I was suddenly very thankful for what I had. There were descriptions on the wall of what all the objects were and I did not skip a single one! We continued down the dirt road and stopped at every tiny house we came by.

We were walking to the next house when I heard it. Drums. I halted and listened. It was beautiful! Rhythmic and fierce. Before I knew it I was running. I heard Dick laugh and take off after me. I followed the sound and was led to a large group of people. I could have flown over the people easily in order to see but I kept my feet planted, not wanting to reveal who I was.

Dick was suddenly at my side.

"Come with me." We walked around to the other side where the children sat and joined them on the ground.

Indians! That's what the drumming was! These Native American's danced around each other in deer skin dresses with multicolored beads. They chanted and gave warrior yells that made Goosebumps rise on my flesh.

The music stopped and a voice filled the air.

"Those that want to join in this next dance are welcome."

I was instantly on my feet and ran to the dancing group. They smiled at me and I felt instantly welcome. Others joined in, kids mostly, and I was thankful that I was not the only one that was so eager.

The music began and I fumbled with the steps. I had to watch the others and after a few tries I was able to learn the dance. The drums thumped in my ears and my body felt the adrenaline of the moment. Laughter escaped me as we all bumped and collided together. Soon the song ended and the Native American dancing was over.

Richard took my hand and we stood to observe some more. We stopped at various shops and purchased presents for our friends back home. We got a dream catcher for Raven and slingshots for BeastBoy and Cyborg.

"You know they are going to be shooting everything I sight, right?" I asked

"I'm hoping they'll be mature enough not to."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ya you're right Kory. That was probably a bad idea." He laughed.

An earth shattering sound blasted through the area and everyone around us jumped. It was the osndknipe! How could they have Tameranian instruments here?! I ran toward the sound, again dragging Dick along with me. We rounded the corner and there were several men lined up. My heart deflated slightly.

"Those aren't osndknipe… Dick, what are those?" They were shaped slightly the same but were much smaller and colored differently. The men that held them were wearing skirts. "And why are they wearing skirts?"

"They're called kilts. They were worn in Scotland. Those are bagpipes. You were thinking of the instruments back on Tameran weren't you?" I nodded. They began playing and marching. We followed them slowly and listened to the music. It sounded very similar to the music at home. I missed it. A lot. Before I knew it I had tears in my eyes.

"Kory? Are you alright?" He pulled me into his arms and I snuggled closer to him.

"Yes. Apologies. It just reminded me of my home."

"Come with me." He pulled me away from the sounds of the bagpipes and we crossed a small bridge. There was a structure made up of vertical logs that were pointed at the top. The fort. He took me inside and there was a blacksmith forging various types of equipment and weapons. We walked over there and he began talking about the life of a blacksmith.

"I will be right back." I nodded at him completely enthralled in the story I was being told. After a time the blacksmith let me try to forge something. I was surprised at how much time and effort it took. Even for a Tameranian, it took a while.

"Like that?" I asked him. I looked at the sword I had helped forge and looked back at the man.

"Remarkable! Yer a natural young lady! Maybe I aught ta take ya on as an apprentice!" He patted me on the back and gave a friendly smile.

Richard was back. He had something in his arms and a smile upon his face. I turned back to the blacksmith.

"I thank you for teaching me this skill. I'm sure it will come in handy!" I smiled at him and handed him back the sword.

"I ain't takin that back!" I looked at him shocked. "Ya'll made that! Its yers! Yer welcome back ta help whenever ya want." I continued to gawk at him.

He looked at Richard. "She yer gal?" Richard nodded and put a hand around my waist. "Got yerself a good un there! Ya'll better take care of er or I'll whip yer hide myself!" He started laughing.

Richard laughed as well. "You got it."

I had finally snapped out of my shock. I threw my arms around the man saying thank you over and over again. He patted my back then gently pushed me away. "Ya'll go on and enjoy yerselves." He waved goodbye at us until we were out of the fort gate.


	5. Chapter 5

Glorious Chapter 5

"Where did you go?" I asked Richard as we continued through the various shops and events.

"I needed to get something."

I looked at the parcel in his arms. It was a decent sized package. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with string; another reenactment no doubt.

"What is it?" I pushed.

"You'll see soon enough."

He led for a little while until we reached a small creek. We sat down and removed our shoes deciding to enjoy the cool water against our skin. I sighed at the blissful cold and closed my eyes toward the sun.

"Here. I thought you might like this." I opened my eyes and he held out the package to me.

I took it and began to unwrap it. I got choked up when it was revealed.

"I know it's not the same thing, but I thought it might help remind you of Tameran."

I looked up at him and gave him the most brilliant smile I could. He had given me bagpipes. It would never match the sound from my home but it was the closest thing on Earth and I couldn't have been happier.

"Thank you so much Richard!" I put my gift aside and kissed him eagerly leaving us both breathless before removing myself.

"So what is the plan?" I asked.

"We do need to go back home today. I'm sure Batman wants his helicopter back."

I pouted a little. I didn't want to leave this beautiful place, but I did miss my friends.

"Can we come back to visit? I quite enjoy this Wyoming."

"Sure. We can go see Yellowstone next time." He stood up and began putting his shoes back on. I did the same.

"We are to see a stone that is yellow?" I asked confused.

He laughed and kissed me. As we headed back to the helicopter he proceeded to tell me about the place that does not involve a yellow stone.


End file.
